Loki x Dexter: Grace and Choice
by DFPUR
Summary: Thor returns Loki to Asgard to be punished for his crime which where prevented by The Avengers on Earth. He is banished to Earth powerless and there he mets and gets to know a strange human (Dexter) who teaches him a little about being human? Or a little about being a monster?
1. Loki's Punishment

Loki walk at the same pace as Thor as he lead him to the throne room, Loki new he was awaiting punishment from the Allfather, not to say he cared so much, but was curious as to know what he would sentence him to, for his so called "crimes" on Earth. Crowds of Asgardians watched as they stopped in front of the main doors to the throne room and waited for them to open. Loki was not one to be easily embarrassed, but with his hands bond in chains and mouth forced shut by a muzzle as he stood next to Thor at his complete mercy, that was enough to make anyone feel ridiculous.

Thor turned to look at his little brother and even though he had caused so much destruction to the human race he could not help, but to pity him, after all he was still his little brother and it was his job to look out for him.

"Brother," Thor said softly "Please don't make matters worse for yourself, just do as you're told and I promise we will work this out."

Loki knew that tone, Thor's pity voice, he knew it all too well. He rolled his eyes and looked off to his side. The last thing he wanted was to encourage Thor to pity him, he had no need for it.

The large doors In front of them suddenly opened. Loki slowly started to see the large gold throne where the Allfather sat and a sea of Asgardians surrounding it. All there waiting to see 'The Lost Prince', returned to Asgard and be given his punishment. Thor lead Loki closer to the Allfather, Loki looked at him somewhat in panic; he hated the feeling and desperately tried to look as strong and invulnerable as possible. He didn't want to look weak.

They came to a stop a little ways from the throne and Odin gave a nod as if to tell Thor to remove Loki's muzzle and he did so. He stared at Loki with such disappointment, but Loki could see something else a hint of sadness or even a longing to take his adopted son into his arms and tell him how much he missed him. Loki had never felt that before or maybe he had once, when he and Thor were still just boys and they were both looked at with great promise. It wasn't till they grew old enough to learn the ways of a king that Loki became rejected and second best. Odin taught Thor about peace and war, while Loki spent his many days alone in the library reading of the 9 realms and how to control his magical gifts. So was this what he needed to do to finally see the love in Odin's eyes? Runaway from Asgard, claim the Earth for his own, then be brought back in shackles a year later for punishment? The thought made him sick.

"Loki, you have disappointed us." Odin said slowly "I assume you know you are to be punished for your crimes against Earth."

Loki smirked, not because he found anything funny, but to tell Odin silently that he wasn't scared to hear this. "Tell me Allfather, what is my punishment, Lock me up for years? Beat me? Kill me?"

"Your definition of Punishment Loki is not the same as mine. A punishment is only worth as much as it can teach you to learn from your mistakes." Loki sneered as he listen to his words "Besides you think I do not pity my youngest son who I –"Loki interrupted him, "I AM NOT YOUR SON!" The whole room went quite, Loki looked straight into Odin's eyes and spoke firm "and I certainly don't need yours or anyone else's pity. I don't need your lessons. I have grown Allfather, as I was gone I learned about powers you didn't even know existed." He chuckled "I have no need for your lectures of lessons, If you were so smart perhaps we would not be here, perhaps I would be a more suitable and worthy son for you, perhaps –", "Loki that's enough!" Thor shouted silencing his brother, "Father pleases, Loki knows not of what he speaks. He will make it rig-", "No Thor." Odin shook his head, had he been such a bad father to have two sons so prideful of themselves, which had to be knocked out of them by punishment? Then Odin realized what must be done "I know his punishment now." Odin looked at Loki and almost smiled, Loki was confused by this.

"Perhaps you need a little more time to think about your true identity Loki?" He paused "And where a better place to learn this then earth?" Loki then realized he had Judge, Odin too soon and knew his fate was to be banished to Earth as he had once done to Thor, before Loki could speak to defy him, Odin stood up and pointed his staff to Loki, "Your punishment is to be banishment on Earth without your powers, till you have learned the true meaning of being a worthy God of Asgard or maybe what it means to truly care for someone rather than yourself." Light shot from the staff at once and Loki felt himself immersed in its power then before he knew it he hit hard cold ground and let of a grunt of pain.

Loki eyes slowly open to see the starry skies of Earth. He then let out a sigh and thought to himself, being locked up, beaten, or even death any of those would have been better than being banished to Earth with the humans.


	2. To Dexter's Surprise

Dexter Morgan had finally been let off work and was headed to an abandon warehouse to find, Jordon Miller. A serial killer, who he had studied enough to deem worth for his table. It had been at least a month sense he had killed anyone and his Dark Passenger was keener than ever for this kill. He reached the warehouse just in time to see Jordan walking towards it, walking toward Dexter's kill room prepared for him the night prier. Dexter smiled, this was all just to perfect. Then he noticed Jordan take a turn and run into a row of storage compartments stacked up on one another, _this isn't part of the plan_ Dexter thought.

He jumped out of the car and ran to follow him, he wasn't about to get away that easy. As he reacted the storage compartments he hid behind the end of one and looked down the path Jordon was headed.

To Dexter's surprise he saw Jordan was only a few feet away and stopped in his tracks. "Hey you!" Jordon shouted. At first Dexter thought he had spotted him till he saw a shadowed figure walking toward Jordon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here man?" Jordon said furiously, the figure did not answer only kept walking closer to Jordon. "Hey! I said-"Jordon was cut off as the figure suddenly zoomed towards him grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the compartment.

Dexter could see it was a tall male, long black hair and dressed in what looked like leather and metal _an odd outfit for a night time stroll_, Dexter Thought to himself.

"I heard what you said you pathetic human and I'd appreciate it if you kept your pitiful questions to yourself." The figure said coldly then he drop Jordon back to the ground and turned to keep walking.

Jordon gasped for air, then slowly got up and pulled out a gun pointing it towards the man "Come back and make me you little-" Dexter stood shocked as he saw Jordon's head turn and the sound of his neck breaking as he fell and hit the ground. What had just happen? This oddly dressed man had just killed Jordon without even touching him. Was he finally losing it?

He then turned slowly towards the dead body and said "I tried to warn you." As he gave an almost satisfied chuckle.

Dexter, put his back up against the storage compartment and faced to see his car, this…thing was headed straight towards him and if he didn't get out of there fast, he was sure he would be next. He started to rush towards the car when he felt a grip around his neck and he was shoved back up against the compartment. Looking into the eyes of this man he could not help, but notice the color they were a beautiful light shade of green.

Dexter, for the first time in his life actually felt somewhat fearful, but he did not dare let that show. He gave a half smile and snickered as he struggled somewhat under the grip around his throat, "You actually just did me a favor there, I appreciate it." The man looked at him and also gave a smile "You looking for revenge against that man, typical really, you humans are such savages." Dexter looked confused.

"I take it then you're uhh not human?" "As if" the man said quickly. "No, I am Loki of-"Loki looked away hearing more humans coming from around the corner "Who's out there?" _Guards, great_ Dexter thought.

Loki turned to look back at Dexter "Looks like fate has chosen to spare you." He smiled and then vanished. Dexter caught his breath then without a second thought ran toward his car and speed off, it won't be long before the guards found Jordon's body and would call in Homicide. His mind wondered with so many questions at this point, Thoughts of this strange creature he had just witnessed, Loki, where had he heard that name before?


	3. Who is Loki?

_**Author's Notes: This chapter not all that fun sorry its a little slow pace right now still working out the story in my head. I'm trying to decided how Loki and Dexter should meet up again, also chapters will get longer most likely when the story gets going.**_

Dexter awoke the next, feel exhausted and the pain around his neck was no help either, it was almost as if he could still feel Loki's hand around his throat.

He got up and dressed himself walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast, he only stopped to answer the door when Jamie (Batista) came over to start watching his son Harrison for the day. After eating breakfast and saying goodbye to Harrison, he headed off to work. Sure enough just as he had thought he was called to the warehouse from last night to find Jordon's dead body, he wondered why though, he was there last night there wasn't any blood, what use could he be?

Dexter walked over to Jordon's body and immediately asked "where's the blood?" Debra Morgan turned to see her brother and gave her usually good morning smile "No blood, we sure could use some ideas as to how this happen though." "What you mean?" Dexter asked puzzled.

"It his neck" Masuka chimed in "it's broken in such a way no human being could have done." _Well I guess we know Loki's defiantly not human_ Dexter thought.

They all stared at him as if he should know the answer, "What? I don't know maybe it was an animal?" Deb gave a look that screamed a million bad words she could easily express through her own mouth instead she decided to go easy on him "Really Dex? Don't you think there'd be some kind of teeth marks or something?" She shook her head and walked back to the body.

_No blood, I guess would be a good time to get to know our new friend Loki, _"Well if that's it I think I'm head back to the station."

Dexter rushed to the station and got on the computer "Okay Loki let's find out who you are." He didn't expect such good results from his first search, but sure enough his answer came fast.

**_Loki:_**_ God of mischief, Laufeyson, brother of Thor, trickster, thief_

Dexter let out a sigh, _sounds like a wholesome guy, but what is a God doing in Miami?_ _And where did Loki run off too?_

Dexter wasn't sure what to do now pursue Loki or leave it be, going up against a God of mischief didn't seem like it would have any upsides, then again he would like to know more about his reasons for being at the warehouse that night. Dexter saw from outside the lab the team was returning from the crime scene so for now he would put it to rest.


	4. We Meet Again

It had been nearly a week sense Jordon's case had been brought to the surface and with no leads on the killer Homicide would soon be forced to close the case. Dexter couldn't care less; Jordon's death was coming to him anyways. He only wished it was by his own hand.

Dexter had looked into tracking down Loki throughout the week, but like Homicide he also had no leads, Loki was a God, doubtful he had any human friends, even more doubtful he'd have a place of residence. Dexter was stuck, it made him angry. His Dark passenger had taken quite a hit on Loki, till it got to a point where he felt the need to find him.

He lay in bed that night tossing and turning all these ideas in his head till he turn to look at the clock and realized it was 2:00 AM. Dexter put his face in his hand and let out a sigh, _I need to distract myself. _He got up and walks over to his AC unit pulled out the small wooden box holding all the blood samples from his victims. Looking through them one by one, all killers and monsters. He actually felt better. Maybe that's what he needed a new killer to stalk and kill. Yes that was exactly what he needed.

It wasn't long till he found a new target. _Marvin Hill, responsible for the rape and murder of several teenage girls in the area, was looked into as a suspect, but never arrested, lucky me. _Dexter smiled this was it this was what he needed. Few days later he found evidence that Marvin was looking for his own new victim, which means Dexter was free to proceed with his plan. It was on Friday night that he planned his move; he arranged a babysitter for Harrison set up his kill room in an abandoned factor, where Marvin had taken his own victims then headed to a mall parking garage where he heard Marvin sold drugs late at night.

Dexter pulled into the garage, a semi full garage it was a Friday night after all, this made things tricky though he had to be sure not to get caught. Suddenly he saw Marvin standing in a somewhat dim corner of the parking garage he got out of his car and walked towards him, he was nearly there when he saw Martin stand straight up after leaning on the wall; he was chuckling looking at someone else walking towards him Dexter hid behind a car enough to see what was going on, but also enough to not be seen.

"Man, what you wearing? Going to a costume party are we?" Marvin said still laughing, whoever he was talking wasn't stopping to take notice of Marvin's crudeness, _probable just an innocent passerby._

"Come on man where you going?" Marvin was taking a few steps closer to whoever he was mocking, but they didn't stop, "pff, fine loser." Marvin said and turned to go back to his corner. The footsteps stop. Marvin turned to the passerby; before he could even turn fully, he was magical tossed back to hit the wall, Marvin grunted in pain as he coughed up blood and slowly slid down the wall till he touched the ground.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly." Said a calm, cruel voice. Dexter knew this voice. _Loki._


	5. Loki, Human of Mischief

_**Author's Notes: So good finally a rather exciting chapter! I really like this chapter alot! I look forward to chapter 6 more though cause Dexter and Loki actually get to speak to each other haha and some other good stuff. :D**_

Loki slowly walked towards Marvin laughing under his breath. "You know I was actually eyeing for a mortal a little less pathetic to borrow blood from, but I expect you'll have to do." He kneeled down in front of Marvin pulled out a small vile and took some blood dripping off Marvin's chin.

He lifted the vile to his eyes and observed it. "Beautiful? I think not, Marvin. Marvin Hill if I'm not mistaken? Murderer, rapist, drugs and to top it all off a bully. Hmm, yet you sit here now and quiver in fear… I must say I did find a mortal that is truly pitiful. How do you live with yourself?"

Marvin didn't talk just listened as Loki bashed every fiber of his being. _Loki must see things…in the blood…like me. That's how he knows so much, _Dexter thought as he watched Loki harass Marvin; he suddenly felt that urge he had just gotten rid of, the urge to know more about Loki. He stared in amazement.

Loki got up and started to slowly turn around to leave. After his back was turned Marvin gained enough courage to quickly pull out a gun and without a second thought pulled the trigger. Dexter jumped then heard a shriek of pain it was Loki. Loki fell to the ground holding his stomach he had forgotten that in his banishment he was stripped of his powers for not only using his talents, but also being immortal against human weapons. He could only use the little magic he had taught himself from books, powers that Odin couldn't strip him of.

The pain was unbearable he had been shot at before, but never had to experience the pain a human would go through. As he lay on the ground holding where the bullet pierced the side of his stomach he struggling in agony, till he saw Marvin slowly get up and walk towards him still holding the gun.

"That's right? Not so tough now you little bitch." He pointed the gun towards him ready to shoot.

"HEY!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the garage. _Guards. Again how ironic. _Dexter turned and could hear their footsteps running towards Loki and Marvin. "Whoever out there don't move." Marvin looked to where the guards were coming from then back at Loki. He shook with fear then turned and ran for the nearest exit.

Dexter looked at Loki as he struggled to get up and make his getaway, he was too weak though. Dexter stepped out in front of him and for the first time sense there last encounter their eyes met. Loki still on the ground shaking in pain he looked so helpless, he recognized Dexter and felt something he hadn't felt for a long time a feeling as if to ask Dexter for help. Dexter could see the plea in Loki eyes he looked to were the guards were coming. Getting closer, _if I don't go now they'll surely see my identity. _He looked back at Loki he should just leave him, but he couldn't seem to move with that idea in his head.

He finally made up his mind and moved towards Loki getting him to move upwards and put his arm around his shoulder. Loki gave out a moan of pain, but tried his best to carry his own weight. Dexter turned them and then started rushing him towards his car, just as the guards rushed around the corner; they got a glimpse of Loki and Dexter rushing away.

"DON'T MOVE! OR WILL SHOOT!" Dexter and Loki stopped in their tracks; Loki felt faint, he was rather glad to have this stranger to lean on. "Now turn around slowly." _Shit, if they see us they'll have to report us and that's the last thing I need on my plate._ Dexter thought, but what choice did they have? Dexter looked at Loki who looked back at him, "Now would be a great time for some of your mojo." Dexter said struggling to hold Loki's weight. Loki agreed he just wasn't sure if he had enough energy,

"I SAID TURN SLOWLY!" one of the guards said frustrated. "ALRIGHT!" Dexter shouted he turned again to Loki.

Loki looked at the ground then closed his eyes. Dexter felt some kind of force between them and suddenly the lights in the garage started flickering Then Dexter heard a shatter as all the lights started bursting and shot sparks out.

"WHAT THE-" yelled one of the guards. Dexter turned to see them distracted and then pulled Loki in a run as they raced to get to the car, sparks from the lights flew at them, it was hard to see with the lights flickering, but Dexter was determined to get out of there. "HEY!" one of the guards shouted before they both started firing at them. They reached the car just in time Dexter pushed Loki in the back then ran to the front started the car and began to rush away the guards still shooting at them.

It was too late though Dexter made it to the street and they were in the clear. He looked back at Loki who was still holding his wound and having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "Hang in there Loki." Dexter said. _What's the matter with me I'm acting like I just put a wounded puppy in the car._

Loki's thoughts where running wild in his head so this is what it's like to be totally vulnerable. This is what his life had come to. He felt so weak. He could hear his new name in his head now. "Loki, Human of Mischief."


	6. Vulnerable

It had just turned 8 PM when Sara put Harrison to sleep as Dexter had labeled his bedtime. She then grabbed her phone and went to sit on the coach; she laid her head down to take a nap when BANG! The front door flew open.

She jumped up and gave a scream, but calmed when she realized it was just Dexter.

"Mr. Morgan, I thought you said you be home at 11:00?"

"Uhh, Well I decided to just come home early" he said out of breath.

"Umm now that I'm here though you can feel free to go." He said as he handed her, her purse and coat and started rushing her out the door.

"Uhh okay, but don't you want to know how Harrison was? He was so-" She started, "I'm sure he was great, thanks and bye." Dexter pushed her out the door and started waving at her.

"Okay, I guess just call me if you need anyone to babysit again." Sara said then she turned to leave. As soon as he was sure she was gone Dexter shut the door and ran back down to the car grabbed Loki and started walking him back up to his apartment.

_If I don't hurry and patch up his wound he might not make it. _They reached the apartment and walked inside, Loki could barely stand at this point. Dexter reached the couch and helped him sit down. He then ran to grab a few things he needed to mend the wound.

Loki looked around the apartment he felt so out of place there, then he realized he felt out of place even letting a human help him. Dexter entered the room again and sat next to Loki.

"Okay let's see what we have here." he said as he reached to look at the wound.

Loki immediately pulled away. "Excuse me, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Dexter looked at Loki in a matter a fact kind of way "I need to look at the wound to mend it, would you just relax" He reached again, Loki still pulled away, "That's not necessary I just needed to rest, I can-" Loki gripped his wound and gave out another moan of pain. Dexter grabbed Loki shoulder which made Loki look at him.

"Loki you've lost a lot of blood already I need to mend this now or…" Dexter gave a little nod "Well you know."

Loki knew indeed, curse Odin for this punishment. He couldn't help to think that letting this human mend him was worse than being tortured by the Allfather's finest men. He let out a sigh then reached towards the buckles and straps near the wound and undid them revealing the wound for Dexter to see.

"Okay looks like we're going to have to take the bullet out first." he grabbed some tweezers and reach into the wound, Loki tried to relax.

Dexter found the bullet and before yanking at it looked at Loki and said "This might hurt a bit, try not to yell other people live here."

Then he started yanking on the bullet to pull it out. Loki felt a sharp pain and opened his mouth to yell in pain, but forced himself to endure. It wasn't long till Dexter pulled out the bullet and continued cleaning and patching up the wound.

Loki sat feeling bits of pain ever now and again then looked at this man softly he wasn't sure why, but he felt such a strong need to thank him, "I just…" Loki started to say, but stopped.

_Oh great please don't make this awkward._ Dexter looked up at Loki, "You just?"

Loki looked at the ground and gave a sigh than found his words again "I just wanted…to say thank you, for helping me back there."

_Is he really thanking me? Do I deserve to be thanked for helping another monster survive? _Dexter looked at Loki looking who was still looking at the ground.

"Ya…uhh It was nothing" Dexter said as meaningful as he could. _Glad that's over. _Loki looked at him curiously wondering why he would help him. Not like they were friends and last time they met Loki tried to kill him, what was wrong with this man?

"What's your name?" Loki asked curiously

"Dexter, Dexter Morgan." Dexter said still occupied with Loki's wound

"What are you getting out of this Dexter?" Loki asked with a bit of a sneer

_So much for keeping things friendly…maybe this is good though I wouldn't mind playing 20 questions myself._

Dexter smiled "I don't know I just went on impulse, what were you doing there anyways? Why'd you take Marvin's blood?"

"So you were there to see that, I think the real question is…Dexter, what were you doing there?" Loki said getting a bit aggressive he like this game he was good at it.

"You realize it was a mall don't you? Humans favorite pass time." _You can't win this game Loki I've played it to long to be beat._

"So you usually hide behind cars waiting for your opportunity to save someone who gets shot?" Loki said in as smart a tone as he could muster up "Ouch!" Loki yelped.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt? I'm not the best mender sometimes." Dexter said with a smart smile.

Loki backed down what was he doing anyways? Did he really care what Dexter's intentions where?

"You didn't answer my question why you take the blood?" Dexter questioned calmed again.

Loki sighed "I needed it for a spell." Dexter looked at Loki confused "what spell?"

"A spell that can open a path to any of the nine realms so I could…leave earth" Loki said calmly

_Already sounds complicated not sure if I really want to know the rest_ "what you somehow get separated from Asgard? Trying to get back home?" Dexter asked.

"NO! Ouch!" Loki let out as his sudden outburst made him move his wound and feel more pain. Dexter sighed then looked from the wound to Loki as he spoke "Yah, you probably shouldn't move to much."

"I gathered that." Loki said frustrated. He looked to the ground as the thought of home tore him up inside. He could deny it all he wanted, but the truth was he missed Asgard; he missed being son of Odin and brother of Thor. Loki shook his head at the thought. NO! He was betrayed by them he didn't need them.

"I was banished from Asgard striped of my powers and tossed to earth to survive with your savage race." Loki said angrily.

"What'd you do?" Dexter asked as he pulled away from the wound that was now all patched up.

"Does it really matter? I...I can't go back I don't belong there, all I am the monster who was betrayed by everyone he once cared for. I don't deserve this…I am a king…I…more of a king then Thor could ever be…I-" Loki stopped as he could feel his emotions taking over, he looked to the ground in shame, like his emotions should never show like this. Like it made him vulnerable.

"It doesn't matter, all I know is anywhere is better than here." Loki said calmly.

Dexter could see how upset Loki was about this and for some reason he felt sorry for him. Not pity, he just understood Loki's pain. He didn't want to push the matter though; he knew that would only be worse for Loki.

"You're probable tired…If you want you can sleep here." Dexter said as he got up to grab a pillow and blanket from the shelf. Loki put his buckles and straps back together as Dexter set the pillow and blanket next to him.

Dexter turned to go to his own bedroom, but looked back at Loki who also looked at him. _Would it be so bad to help Loki get what he needed for this spell? To help a fellow monster escape his own pain?_ Dexter gave Loki a smile.

"And I guess if you stick around maybe I can help you get what you need for that spell?" Dexter said.

Loki looked at him almost surprised then shook his head in reply.

"Goodnight Loki." Dexter said then Left the room. Loki stared into space, before softly saying under his breath "Goodnight Dexter."


	7. Feelings

**_Authors Notes: Another chapter for the few of you who read this! :D So ya I have no regrets about the slash comedy I added in here. Lol! I guess I'm thinking about taking the story in that direction. Not totally sure yet though. Anyway hope you guys like it. oh P.S. sorry if there's any grammar errors I'm no English wiz and sometimes I miss stuff when I reread the finished chapters._**

The next day Loki woke still on Dexter's couch. He had almost considered the whole thing being a dream before he awake, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. He heard movement in the kitchen and turned his head to see who was making all the noises. A blonde headed child was sitting on one of the stools by the counter; he couldn't have been more than 4 years of age. Dexter was at the stove cooking something that's smell made its way around the apartment. He and the boy were smiling and laughing with each other, Loki wasn't sure how that should make him feel sick or utter admiration. Loki sat up and rubbed his eyes before giving out a little yawn. Being so exhausted was another miserable human trait he did not appreciate.

"Morning" Dexter spoke loud and clear as he noticed Loki awake, "Sleep well?"

Loki gave an almost glare to Dexter though he wasn't sure why Dexter had been more than kind to him and he didn't feel much displeasure in his presents now. Maybe another human trait he'd never understand.

"I slept just fine, thank you." Loki said gracefully as he stood up and walk towards them.

Harrison watched as Loki approached, taking every aspect of the peculiar man into his mind. He tilted his head a little before asking "Why are your clothes so funny looking?"

Dexter paused from making breakfast to look at his son with a bit of shock, it wasn't really the question he was just worried about how Loki would react to it. His mouth parted a little as he looked from his son to Loki who was looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Loki realized his attire was not the same as that of Midgard, but he had no idea humans were so judgmental about what one might wear. He shook his head than and gave a smile to the boy.

"Who is this bright young lad, Dexter?" Loki said still smiling at his own dismay.

Dexter let out a sigh relieved to see Loki so loose for once. He went back to his cooking before answering.

"This is my son Harrison. Harrison this is Loki." Dexter felt almost weird, like there was something inside him that hope his son and new…"friend" would get along.

"You have a funny name too." Harrison said giving a little laugh that was just too adorable for Loki to ignore.

"Ahh well I come from a faraway place." Loki smiled.

Dexter finished the pancakes he was making and divided them on to three plates a little unsure if Loki would even accept his mortal food. He handed out the plates and watched to see Loki's reaction. The god looked at the food curious to what is was. He grabbed his fork and poked at it a little.

"What is this?" He asked with confusion written all over his face.

"It's called a pancake, its good try it." Dexter insisted as he poured a little helping of syrup on Loki's pancakes, he couldn't help, but enjoy this moment a little as Loki stared at the hot cakes with an uncertain understanding of them. Loki slowly cut a piece of the pancake and took the bite. To his surprise they weren't that bad. A guilty look of pleasure came to his expression and Dexter just stared smiling at the man, till Loki realized his own expression and quickly went back to neutral.

"There uhh…decent for mortal food, I suppose." Loki looked beside him to see Harrison digging into his pancakes. Dexter gave a chuckle and took a bit of his as well, _what an interesting morning, _he thought to himself. There was a knock at the door and then in came Jamie welcoming herself before Dexter even had a chance to look at the door.

"JAMIE!" Harrison shouted as she walked in a hugged him.

"Hey Harrison! Having some pancakes?" She said giggling in delight, she then looked to Dexter "Hey, I hope its okay thought I'd come by early to take him to the park."

Dexter smiled, "No, that's fine I gotta head out to work early anyways" she smiled, and then turned to see Loki sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Jamie…Harrison caretaker…and you are?" Jamie asked.

Loki was almost lost for words, how much exactly should he say to this mortal about whom he was, he took so long to answer Harrison decided to chime in.

"That's daddy's friend Loki" His name sounded so cute from a tiny person's voice, Loki thought.

"Oh ya old friend of Dexter's…just thought I'd pay him a visit." Loki said a little shaky, Dexter smiled as if to confirm that was the truth.

"Oh it's good to meet you. Dexter doesn't get a lot of friends hanging around here. So Loki is that a foreign name?"

_She asking too many questions I need to get rid of her, _Dexter quickly decided to interrupt.

"Oh look at the time you better head out Jamie." Jamie shook her head suddenly in agreement and grabbed the rest of Harrison things "Say goodbye Harrison" Jamie said as they reached the door Dexter come beside her to hug his son and kiss him on the head.

"Bye buddy, I'll see you later" Dexter said while Harrison waved as they walked away and Dexter shut the door. He looked at Loki who was just awkwardly smiling at him.

"Cute kid…" Loki said a little unsure of the silence that was left with them.

"Ya….uh well you should probable tag along with me then to work." Dexter said walking towards him leaving a bit of space between them. Loki stood and then Dexter realized a problem.

"Look you can't wear this around here" Dexter said with a embarrassed tone.

"What? Why?" Loki asked displeased.

"You're drawing way to much attention to yourself." Dexter cringed

"Uhh" Loki huffed "Then what foul outfit would you have me wear?" He asked in a resistant tone. Dexter just smiled at him.

Soon Loki and Dexter were pulling up to the police station, Dexter wearing his pink shirt with khaki pants. Loki wearing a Black "v" neck sweater a pair of jeans and to Dexter dismay his own boots still on under his jeans. Loki had caved to wearing the mortal clothing, but refused to wear different shoes, he wanted to feel somewhat like himself. They both got out of the car, Loki rolled up his sleeves as he walked towards Dexter with an unsatisfied look.

"What?" Dexter asked "come on you clean up nice." He chuckled

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Loki said as he rolled his eyes

They walked inside, Dexter confidently walking towards the lab hoping no one would stop them.

"Hey Dex! What up?" Masuka spoke chipper as always

_Wishfully thinking,_ Dexter thought _and we were so close._

"Hey, Masuka" Dexter said with a displeased sigh.

"Whose your uhh friend" He asked eyeing Loki from head to toe, making Loki extremely uncomfortable.

"This is Loki; he's an old friend visiting me." Dexter said a little nervous _we should have gone over a background story before we came here._

"Oh, welcome man any friend of Dex is welcome here." Masuka held out his hand for Loki to shake, Loki just stood there looking at the hand stretched towards him with disgust. He was getting soiled vibes from this mortal and being in his presence was less than tolerable. Dexter nudged him.

"Uhh ya, good to meet some of Dexter's other friends…" Loki said distastefully shaking Masuka hand.

Dexter closed his eyes and shook his head at the lamest greeting comment Loki could come up with. As if things couldn't get worse, Quinn and Batista also came up to greet Loki.

"Wow, this is really something Morgan doesn't usually bring to many "old" "friends" to work" Quinn said smiling skeptically.

"Ohh I wonder why that is." Dexter said with an irritated fake laugh and smile

Loki beamed looking back and forth from Dexter and his miserable expression to his more than giddy coworkers, he was actually enjoying watch Dexter suffer through this. Loki was good at pretending he was content with the situation as he had to pretend he had been content most of his life. Dexter was somewhat awful at pretending though, his face said all too well he didn't appreciate the situation. Loki wanted to have a bit of fun.

"I'm not surprised Dexter has so few friends to introduce, you should hear how we met he was such a dirt bag at first…"Loki started.

"Oh man look at the time we better get to work before…uhmm." Dexter didn't even bother finishing his sentence; he just grabbed a smirking Loki's arm pulling him into the lab and shut the door.

The three men gave confused looks to each other as the other two disappeared

"Huh…Old friend? I doubt it Dexter always seems to have some hidden agenda." Quinn said with a scoff. Batista gave him a dirty look.

"Why you always gotta assume the worst?" he said looking at Quinn angrily. "What?" Quinn whined

"No, no I bet Quinn's right on this one. That situation was way too awkward to be anything normal." Masuka said

"Ya…see!" Quinn announced pleased to have some back up

"I think Dexter may have finally gone rouge…" Masuka said turning to his friends shaking his head in agreement with himself.

Quinn and Batista only gave him muddled looks.

"You know rouge? Crossing to the other side of the street? Playing for the other team?"

"What? No way." Both Quinn and Batista said at the same time giving him looks of disgust

"Oh come on randomly having some old friend visit him, hesitant for us to talk to him and I mean why do you think he shut the door?" Masuka leaned in close whispering some "What do you think there doing in there?"

They all went silent looking at each other taking these thoughts into consideration.

"Hey guys what's up?" Deb said walking up to the three of them,

"Uhmm…" Quinn coughed uncomfortably "We were just" Batista started as they all stood there awkwardly then suddenly all three of them walked there separate ways leaving deb alone.

"Okay…" Deb said confused thinking maybe she had said something?

The rest of the day was really a blur to Dexter he talked to Loki about several ingredients he would need to make his spell work, some cases popped up here and there, but nothing serious. Mostly Dexter was stunned at Loki leaving his side to talk amongst people in the station. Loki insisted he go and talk to everyone to make things less suspicious even against Dexter's advice not to. The even more surprising thing was how much everyone seemed to like Loki. He was a natural. _None of them would ever expect the monster hidden under his sleeve._ He thought to himself.

Dexter stood in the lab behind his window looking at Loki through the open blinds as Loki was in a conversation with Deb he didn't think he'd ever seen Deb smile so much. Masuka walk to the door of the lab and noticed Dexter staring at Loki. It only made the evidence for his theory stronger. Not that he minded so much now sense he too had grown to like Loki.

"Hey Dex, man Loki sure making his rounds out there." Masuka said as he walked to stand next to Dexter and looked at Loki with him.

"Ya…he sure is" Dexter said as he quickly went back to reading the evidence chart he had been given to look over.

"So" Masuka wanted to breach this just right "I don't mean to pry, but are you two uh…you know?" He looked at Dexter suggestively

Dexter look from the chart to Masuka with a confused looked "No, were not he just a…" Dexter looked back out the window at Loki "friend."

"Because I mean no one would judge you if you were." Masuka said slowly.

Dexter gave a chuckle "Well thanks for that, but seriously nothing is going on." Masuka shook his head not truly buying Dexter story.

"Oh okay…" Dexter waited for him to leave "because well I'm just saying…" Dexter let out a sigh.

_Oh gosh he not going to let this go._

"If I was you know playing for the other team….I'd hit that."

Dexter quickly backed up "Masuka! Seriously!?"

Masuka put his hands in the air and backed up smiling still "Okay sorry not pushing anymore" he said as he walked away. Dexter closed his eyes and groaned.

_That's ridiculous Loki not even human and I'm not that way, why on earth would I have feeling for him?_

He looked again at Loki, he was still talking to Deb smiling more than Dexter had seen him smile sense they had met. Suddenly Loki looked back to see Dexter looking at him. This was the third time there eyes had met each other this way and without realizing it Dexter's heart skipped a beat.


	8. The Ordinary Monster

**_Authors Notes: My apologize again if there any grammar mistakes etc. I hope you guys like this chapter though I told you they'd get longer, haha. :3_**

It had been almost 2 weeks now sense Loki and Dexter meeting at the parking of the mall and to both their surprise it had been two weeks that had brought them closer than either of them thought they could get to someone. Dexter had help Loki collect most of the things he needed for his spell with their team effort it was all easy work and to Dexter relief Harrison and Loki were getting along amazingly and strangely that alone meant a lot to Dexter. So now here they were a late night at Dexter's apartment playing a card game. Loki and Dexter sat across from one another on the floor and Harrison was sitting on Loki's lap. Harrison usually wanted to be on Loki's team because he always won against his father.

"Seven!" Loki said with enthusiasm, "Well Dexter, looks like me and Harrison win Gold fish again." He gave Dexter a sharp smile with so much wit behind it. Loki enjoyed beating Dexter just as much as Harrison did.

"HAHA! We win again daddy!" Harrison said hopping out of Loki lap to jump up and down celebrating their victory.

Both men just stared and laughed at the young boy so full of pride. Harrison lunged at his father who gasped in surprise then stood him back up holding the small child in front of him while viewing with a smile.

"Well you may have won this time, but guess what? It's time for bed." Dexter said, pleased that he did have some control over the situation.

"Aww, Loki do I have to?" The boy gave his best puppy dog eyes to Loki in hopes he could change his Dexter's mind. Loki just tilted his head and smiled at the boy, "Well I hear tomorrow you're going to a carnival with your father, Jamie, your Aunt Deb and Quinn. You can't go to that unless you sleep."

Harrison gave a face that said he was convinced "Hmm okay, good night daddy." He hugged his father then slowly walked over to Loki.

"Loki?" Harrison stood in front of the man hesitant for a moment "You're…you're coming with us tomorrow right?" Harrison looked as if the answer he'd get would be disappointing.

Dexter with a happy smile looked from his son to Loki who let out a sympathetic sigh, he actually had no intention on joining them, he didn't really want to be a part of all that mortal chaos, but how could he let this boy down by saying no.

He gave another sigh and smile, "Of course I'm coming with you all." Harrison lit up and threw himself in Loki's arms hugging him "I'm glad you're here Loki." Harrison said then ran to his room to go to bed.

"I'll tuck you in, in a minute." Dexter shouted to his eager son then he looked towards the god, "Thank you. I know you didn't want to go, but you're oddly enough starting to mean a lot to him."

Loki looked at Dexter smiling so much it hurt and he could tell he was starting to blush. Loki looked down and grabbed a pile of cards. Needed. Wanted. Important. All things Loki always wanted from someone, but never truly felt.

Dexter just gave a simple laugh to show his amusement, "and how the hell do you beat me at this stupid kiddy card game every damn night?"

Loki looked up again and laughed seeing how Dexter truly was curious how he beat him so many times at one of the easiest card games in the world.

"I mean it…"Dexter began to get up and walk towards the hall, "It's almost like you can read my mind."

Loki let out another uncontrollable laugh which made him cover his mouth to try and stop the giddiness from coming through him. Dexter then suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face Loki with a curious look on his face.

Loki continued to smile as he picked up the cards and put them in a pile.

"Wait a minute…"Dexter said a little unsure, but reassured when he saw the slyness come over Loki expression "You….you little cheat you can read my mind! Can't you!?"

Loki just looked at him for a few seconds giving him a look that was shocked he would assume such things of him before he slowly nodded his head reassuring him he was correct.

Dexter laughed, "How dare you!" Loki looked at him innocently, "I can only read it a little bit my magic is weakening the longer I'm away from Asgard." He smiled "Besides haven't you ever heard the saying 'never….play with a trickster'?"

_~ Tonight's the night._ Dexter thought to himself, he was sitting alone in his parked car watching a man pack his belonging into a truck. _Doug Freeman, 50 year old male, 2 daughters, 3 grand kids and a dead wife equals 1 broken family. _Dexter looked from the man to the file he held in his lap Freeman case file. _Bashed his wife's brain in one night while his 8 and 4 year old daughters watched was sentenced to life in prison, but narrowly escaped when his good friend attorney paid off the judge to rule it as an accident._ Dexter looked back up at the man struggling to move a large wooden chair in the back of his truck. Dexter had been studying this file for months just waiting for the right moment and tonight was indeed the night _Freeman no more Doug…tonight you'll be on my table._

Dexter jumped when suddenly his phone started ringing quickly he grabbed it to see who it was. _Jamie great, wonder what she wants. _

"Hello?" Dexter answered trying to sound not annoyed

"Dexter where are you? Its 6:00 PM, you were supposed to be here an hour ago Harrison getting impatient…" Jamie was interrupted "Along with everyone else!" Quinn said in the background.

"Ya, I'm sorry I just got side tracked I'll be over in a second." Dexter hung up the phone then looked back to the scenery; freeman was now sitting against his truck out of breath. Dexter let out a sigh his dark passenger was not pleased with the change of plans. He started the car and head towards his apartment.

When Dexter arrived to his home he sat for a moment in the car thinking things over, _I need this kill I haven't had one in weeks and my dark passenger is starting to snap, but would it really be worth voiding time with my friends and family? My son and sister….Loki._ Dexter gazed out the window trying to solve his predicament. _I could always say I need to do a quick errand and I would meet them there, I'd have time to kill Freeman and spend the night as planned._ Dexter didn't need to think about it any longer he needed to kill Freeman tonight.

~ The door opened and Dexter walked in with a smile.

"Daddy!" Harrison ran towards his father as he was lifted up into his arms to hug him.

"Hey kiddo" Jamie smiled at the tenderness of the moment "Okay let's get going."

"Well actually there some change in plans, I need to go run a quick errand, but I don't want to hold you guys back you should go ahead and I'll meet you there." The whole grouped seemed content with this plan except for Loki who was not in the room and Harrison who quickly made his thoughts know.

"Daddy, no! I want to go with you!" Harrison whined as he held onto Dexter tighter.

"Harrison he'll be there soon and you can be there with all of us." Deb said being as caring as she could be.

"NOOO! I want my daddy!" Harrison shouted. Just then Loki walked in the room ready to leave; he looked at the current situation and stared curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Dexter needs to run an errand and wanted to meet up with us at the carnival later, but the little guy has objections." Quinn said plainly, but concerned enough.

"Look! Harrison, Loki will be with you!" Dexter said excitedly "He'll look after you till I get there okay?"

"Well I…." Loki said hesitantly he didn't really feel comfortable taking on such a responsibility

But it was too late. Harrison did like this idea, he jumped out of Dexter arms and quickly grabbed Loki's pulling him towards the door the rest of the adults started heading out too. Loki stopped just in front of Dexter and gave him a concerned look.

"Dexter I don't really feel comfortable…"Dexter cut him off, "Hey it will be fine I'll be there soon and the other three will help look after him, now get going!" and with that Loki was pulled out the door.

~ It didn't take long for Dexter to do the rest of his work; setting up his kill room and capturing a 50 year old was easy enough. He had just finished cutting up the rest of the body and quickly placed the parts in his car to be taken to his boat, ready to dispose of them. He didn't have time to clean off his tools so he wrapped them in plastic and shoved them in his bag.

Meanwhile, the carnival was crazy, Loki watched as giggling teenagers, smitten adults on dates, and hyper children ran past him. All that time though he kept his eyes on Harrison making sure he didn't wander off.

"So what should we do next…Loki?" Jamie shouted enough to be heard "Huh?" Loki said spinning around to look at them.

"Ohh uh I don't know we've already done so much." They had been there for almost an hour and a half and Loki was impatiently waiting for Dexter to arrive.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink." Deb said insistently

"Ya make that two." Quinn chimed in "Me too, how about you Loki?" Jamie asked

Loki quickly shook his head refusing the awful substance he knew they were talking about. Mortals are so strange.

"Okay, do you mind watching Harrison while we go get some drinks?" Jamie said

Loki didn't really want to say yes, but Harrison was already grabbing his hand tugging him to some station that caught his attention and with that he was dragged off.

The station serving drinks was overflowing with people. Jamie, Quinn and Deb all stood next to each other drinking and talking amongst themselves.

"So what you guys think of Loki?" Quinn asked

"I think he's sweet" Jamie said "and it's nice to see Dexter bond with someone so well."

"I agree." Deb said "He kind of strange though in his own way, maybe even a little stuck up…I like him." All three of them laughed at that comment unaware of Dexter approaching them.

"Hey guys…where Loki and Harrison?" Dexter asked somewhat worried.

"Hey look who finally joined us!" Quinn said smiling sarcastically. Jamie smiled then turned back to Dexter, "There somewhere, Harrison been dragging him around all night." She turned to look and see if she saw them, but the place was too crowded to see anything.

"We better split up and look for them" Quinn suggested putting his drink down and walking away, the others did the same.

Loki was watching Harrison as he tossed some bean bags at a target, trying so hard to win one of the stuffed Avenger's toys that were offered. It almost made Loki sick to see them, especially when he saw his brother, Thor's Doll. What would his half-brother think if he saw him now? Would he laugh at how pathetic he had become? Or would he give him words of encouragement at the progress Loki had made with the mortals. Loki looked to the crowd of people surrounding him when suddenly he saw Thor. He blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Thor remained where he was robed in his armor looking at his mortal dressed little brother from afar. Loki regarded back and for a few seconds they stared at each other an unsure tension between them and then with another blink Thor was gone. Loki wasn't sure what had happened, he suddenly realized though that Odin may have sent Thor to check up on him.

"Sentiment" Loki murmured under his breath, then turned back to look at Harrison. He was gone.

Loki could have sworn he jumped out of his skin in that moment, he panicked. Turning from side to side to try and find the small boy, "HARRISON!" Loki shouted, nothing.

Loki grasped his hair and felt tears swell in his eyes, his one job to watch after this child and he couldn't even do that. What was he going to do! What would Dexter say when he found out he lost his only son?

"Loki, there you are!" Dexter said sharply, Loki turned around to get the last glimpse of kindness he assumed he see in Dexter towards himself. Dexter saw the tears in his eyes then looked to see where Harrison was. He was nowhere to be seen.

Dexter looked at Loki sternly now, "Loki…where my child?"

"I…I…I just looked a way for a few seconds and then he was gone..."Loki said backing away from Dexter into the still very crowded area.

"WHAT!" Dexter yelled, "Dexter!" Jamie came up from behind Dexter and was immediately startled when she saw the rage in Dexter expression. "What's going on?"

"I can't believe this!" Dexter roared "HARRISON!" he began to look around startled, every which way. It was no use it was too crowded and all the noise…so much noise, Dexter spun around and felt himself get dizzy, his only child, his only memory of Rita, gone.

"HARRISON!"

~ Jamie opened the door to Dexter apartment letting Loki and Dexter walk in first. Dexter put his "errand" bag on the stool by the counter then turned and walked back towards the entrance.

"I'm going to look for him." Dexter said with a shaken voice "NO DEXTER!" Jamie said stopping him from leaving, just as Quinn walked in the already open door.

"Dexter you need to stay here, you're not thinking straight." Jamie tone was worried she never seen Dexter act like this before.

"I called the station were getting a few men out to look for him Dexter, don't worry we'll find him. In the mean time you stay put, just in case he ends up back here somehow." Quinn gave Dexter a look of reassurance then left with Jamie following after him, though she was nervous about leaving Loki behind and she gave him one last glance before she shut the door.

The silence was murderous, but Loki didn't let it last long.

"Dexter I am..." Loki started

"How the hell did you lose him Loki? You should have been watching him every second you were there! I mean in that crowd you should have been right next to HIM!" Dexter bellowed before turning and grabbing the cup that sat on the corner and throwing it towards the wall.

Loki shivered with fear and jumped at the loud echo of the shattering cup. He didn't understand he wasn't usually afraid of anger in other people he usually just laughed towards it; smirked while the person before him slowly lost it, but this was different he felt a hint of something he never really had before, not in a very long time, Guilt. It was his fault and if Dexter wanted to beat him senseless right now, could he really blame him.

Dexter placed his hand on the counter and leaned over so he was looking at the floor. Loki wasn't sure how to handle the situation he'd never been in this type of position, he tried to think what he use to do when Thor got angry about something endless amounts of options came to mind with that thought. He hesitantly walked towards Dexter till he was standing right next to him.

"I…I'm so sorry Dexter you're right I should have been watching him more carefully." Loki went to put his hand on Dexter back offering some kind of comfort. Suddenly Dexter jumped from his position grabbed Loki and push him against the door. Loki let out a loud gasp of pain when his body met the door, which was certainly uncalled for.

Dexter breathing had become very heavy as he had lost his breath in the one movement; there was so much anger inside him more than he had ever felt in his life. Any guilt Loki had felt had vanished in his expression he now looked at Dexter with disgust it made the killer's stomach drop.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you, I should've known you were nothing but a disappointment." Dexter said in a deep dark voice, he wasn't even sure why he said it, he didn't really mean that. He just wanted to hurt Loki. Loki only sneered at the comment.

"I…I hate you." Dexter said shaking his head as Loki showed no fear in that moment, then the trickster stilling smiling leaned in so his face was closer to Dexter.

With a dark chuckle Loki spoke "Join the club."

Dexter gave a not amused expression then let Loki go harshly. He slowly started walking a few steps back from the door. _He's obviously trying to state I'm not the first person to hate him, he's a monster, a villain, how many other people had been let down by him? Or maybe…maybe it wasn't about anybody else maybe he was saying I hated him as much as he hates himself…._

Dexter was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize he was about to run into the stool behind him. His "Errand" bag holding all his killing tools fell to the floor making a loud clash. Loki smile vanished then he tilted his head curiously wondering what was in the bag, Dexter noticed and quickly went to grab it, but Loki was too quick he jumped at it and pushed Dexter to the floor. Dexter let out a cry of pain as his head hit the floor then he swiftly looked up to see Loki already unzipping the bag. Loki pulled out the blood stained knife and shock took over his face, his mind went back to when they had first met.

_'He gave a half smile and snickered as he struggled somewhat under the grip around his throat, "You actually just did me a favor there, and I appreciate it." The man looked at him and also gave a smile "You looking for revenge against that man, typical really, you humans are such savages."'_

Loki looked to Dexter with horror and admiration written on his face. "Jordan Miller wasn't the only person you've sought to kill, was he?"

Dexter didn't say anything, but after a moment passed he shook his head to confirm the question. Loki couldn't believe it. This mortal had tricked him. Loki would have never guess that this man with all his friends, his sister, his son, his ordinary job and life that he would be a monster in the shadows. That he would be his equal.


End file.
